User blog:Jack Goldwrecker./Debunking The "New" Ku Klux Klan
Hello, brothers and sisters. This blog today is going to be a bit more of an "intellectual" blog, if you will allow me to call it so. The fist thing needed to be mentioned in this blog is that this post is not meant to offend, verbally attack, provoke, judge, or intimidate anyone. This blog is merely an outlet for my ideas into this semi-large community. Today I was browsing the interweb until I decided to watch an interview of the Ku Klux Klan, as I wished to better understand their current stance, and to devolop my opinion on them. Well, at this current time, my opinion is forming. The interview I have just viewed is quite interesting. Most of you know the south as the place conservative Christians roam around hunting for Wiccans and Pagans, with the King James Bible in their hands and a homophobic look in their eyes. As that was for joking, the Ku Klux Klan is not for joking. In a literal sense, they are exactly what I have just described above. I do not mean to judge in this blog, but I see ignorance and hypocrisy in their actions. I know what you are thinking... "Jack, doesn't that make you a hypocrite?" For a lot of reasons, yes. However, we are all hypocrites and we are all ignorant at times, and I rightfully admit to being so. As I am trying to rid myself of these bad and sinful virtues, the Ku Klux Klan on the other hand, are not. I will walk you through this interview of the ruthless yet cunning "New KKK." If you thought nothing was more worse than Fred Phelp's Westboro Baptist Church, think again. Part One http://abcnews.go.com/Nightline/video/inside-ku-klux-klan-17577693 Part Two http://abcnews.go.com/Nightline/video/ku-klux-klan-inside-rally-17577763 As I see the members say "For God! For country! For race! For Klan," I am not surprised nor am I astonished. At the ending of such an interview, we may share the opinion that the Ku Klux Klan is blinded and therefor unable to comprehend what such things like God, country, race, and their Klan really are. However, I understand their views. Is that a contradiction? Such a statement is not remotely near being even eligible to be called a "contradiction." For those of you who disagree with me, the words "understanding" and "believing" are two important words to you indeed, as is your ability to differentiate. Who are these people? Who are these masked white men? I myself do not know, and you most likely do not know either. Can we guess? Of course we can, however we are taking one of the risks life will ask us to indulge in in the near future. However, the Ku Klux Klan gives us something in particular to think about. One Klan member says that "I could be your neighbor," and that "you could think the world of me, but when you see me in these robes your whole view would change." The statement and his tone of voice in particular implies to me that they know what they are doing is questionable, and that they know that many would not approve of it. These men and woman are enforcing and practicing bigotry. What you are about to read and hopefully watch from the links above should show you that what the Ku Klux Klan is doing is not American, and never was nor ever will be. The Ku Klux Klan on the outside is nothing like it used to be. On the inside, however, is another thing. They claim that blacks are "going to destroy us and kill us!" That could almost-rationally be your opinion on Barack Hussein Obama, but not on whole entire races. Everyone has rights, whether you believe that certain humans evolved from animals or not, we all have rights. Wait a second, did you just say evolve from animals? Yes, yes I did. That is what this particular Klan believes, and that proves their ignorance. Chances are... we did evolve from animals! That is how nature works. The man who said this statement is actually the "Grand Dragon." Ok... is this a Wiccan organization...? I am confused, honestly. This man says he has severe post-traumatic stress disorder. That explains everything. Leading on to part two... The Klan members are preparing one of the oldest rituals in Klan history. Remember? Yup, you guessed it. Cross burning. However, the cross burning is actually not something I am totally at odds with. I know, "shocker." They burn crosses to "illuminate" Christ's light, to show him coming out of the fire, which makes complete sense. However, what it stands for is completely different. African Americans, Hispanics, Jews, Mexicans, and Catholics are not a threat in general. Individually, yes, every human is a threat for what we can do and possess is dangerous to a point. But take out a whole entire race is ignorant, arrogant, racist, and complete immoral bigotry. The Ku Klux Klan is afraid of the inevitable. They fear life, and they create up radical beliefs to distract them from their emotional and physcoligcal problems, just like the Westboro Baptist Church. I stand up for America and every race on the nation, not what disgraces it. CreateBlogPage Category:Blog posts CreateBlogPage